


Unwanted Advice and Teasing Wives

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Humor, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2017, Korrasami Week Day 4: Honeymoon, One Shot, PoV 3rd Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on tumblr and dA, maybe? - Freeform, talk of sex stuff but no actual sex, writing old Azula was hard-ish like how harsh should she be ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: Korra and Asami shenanigans just before going off on their honeymoon.For Korrasami Week '17, Day 4: Honeymoon.





	Unwanted Advice and Teasing Wives

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my only entry this year, but oh well. I included TyZula. I figured if they are alive, at least Azula would know Korra, since Zuko did. ALSO, I wrote a fair bit of this originally two years ago. I edited that old junk and fleshed it out/completed it, but still. When I saw the honeymoon prompt I realized I could take the chance to finish this, so I did.

Korra waited impatiently, leaning on Naga's shoulder while tapping her foot. Someone must have detained her bride. She half-growled at the thought. _Oh, come on! It's time for the honeymoon! Where is she?_ Naga's ear perked up in question. Korra waved off her concern, and continued to bore holes into the room Asami was supposed to be emerging from.

Azula—who had been about to leave with her brother and her own wife—noticed Korra's fidgeting, raising an eyebrow and scoffing. “Ty Lee.”

Her wife jumped off of Zuko's dragon, still fairly athletic despite her age. “Yes?”

“The Avatar seems troubled.” There was no way Azula was going to say they should check in, but she was confident that mentioning this to Ty Lee would incite _her_ to help instead.

Ty Lee peered over at Korra and smiled, grabbing Azula's arm. Azula let out a disgruntled cry, “No, you fool. I am not accompanying you! If you want to waste your time talking to her, be my guest. Just leave me out of it.”

Ty Lee ignored the slightly hunched Azula, linking arms with her and dragging her along.

“Avatar!” Ty Lee called out, smiling as Azula continued to groan about being forced to come along.

Blue eyes snapped onto the approaching pair, though the vacant look in them showed Korra wasn't actually paying attention. Her foot kept on tapping.

Ty Lee airily entered Korra's personal space, squeezing her shoulder, “What's the deal, young lady? You shouldn't be so down on your wedding night!”

“I'm not particularly 'down,' I'm just getting kind of nervous,” _because Asami is taking so long._

Ty Lee and Azula glanced at each other, frowning. They'd arrived to the same conclusion. Azula scoffed slightly again, looking away to seem uninterested, but nudging Ty Lee to urge her to pursue the topic. Of course, Ty Lee was more than happy to do so, and she broke into a grin as she spoke. “I'm sure we could give you a few tips!” She wagged her eyebrows.

Korra was still more focused on waiting for Asami than on the women talking to her, and so she responded without thinking, “I'm sure that'd be helpful, thanks...”

Azula and Ty Lee took this as confirmation of their suspicions, and again exchanged a look. Azula gave a stiff nod, and Ty Lee beamed at Korra, “Well, if you've never done this kind of thing before, I imagine you're confused. It's been so long since we had our first time that I don't remember exactly how confusing things were, but I do remember that it was _awesome_.” Azula sputtered at Ty Lee's words, not having expected to dive right in. She took a moment to collect herself, pinching the wrinkled skin between her brow. After a steadying breath, Azula followed Ty Lee's lead.

In fact, she went a step further. “Listen to the sounds she makes, and pay attention to the way her body reacts as you test out different touches and movements. Then, I've found it rewarding to tease _near_ where she wants it the most to build her up tortuously slowly. Once she begs for mercy, you are free to destroy her.” Azula advised with confidence.

By now, Korra was wide-eyed and at attention, entirely unaware of what had warranted this look into the sex life of these women she didn't even know very well. Her mouth opened and closed several times, and Azula glowered at her. “The lost little lamb expression on your face is unbecoming. Perhaps you should have figured these things out before getting married, if you are so uncertain of your own ability to please your lover.” Azula sharply looked away when she finished speaking, trying to retain her aloof facade.

Ty Lee's eyebrows knitted apologetically, “Forgive her for being so gruff. She's trying to help, but doesn't want you to realize it.” Azula glared at the woman who still held fast to her arm. Ty Lee merely shifted to hold Azula's hand in response to her irritation. The years gone by had made her more or less immune to Azula's moods. “Still, you do have _some_ idea of where to touch your wife, don't you? I think Azula has come to believe you don't have any inkling of how to make love to her...”

Crimson-faced and fairly well offended, Korra quipped, “Of course I know where to touch her! Spirits, how long do you think we've been together? We've done plenty of stuff. I can't believe you thought we hadn't slept together yet!” Korra glowered at them, crossing her arms and huffing.

The little outburst set off a fit of giggles from Ty Lee, causing the decorative gold rings on her bright pink dress to jingle. An embarrassed flush tinted Azula's face, but she did her best to school her expression.

“Is that so? W-well then, you will forgive our intrusion. Next time, consider paying attention to the questions asked of you rather than embarrassing yourself.” _And embarrassing me._

With that, Azula hastily tugged Ty Lee back to where Zuko waited with his dragon. Ty Lee cheerily called out a farewell to Korra, wishing her luck in her marriage, and then the dragon took off.

 

\----

Not 30 seconds later, Asami burst from the door, smiling politely back at Varrick. The man had been talking her ear off for almost half an hour, and Asami couldn't take much more before she risked breaking his wrist.

Relief flooded her veins when she spotted Korra waiting for her. “Well, Varrick, it looks like it's time for us to get going. Good luck with that restaurants on wheels idea!” On the last word, she cozied up to Korra and made sure to seem as unavailable as possible. Varrick only tried once more to regain Asami's attention before an unfortunate Mako passed by, giving him a new target.

Once he was gone, Asami batted her eyes up at Korra, ready to get a move on with the honeymoon. For extra measure, she chewed on her bottom lip. When she realized her amorous gaze had not so much as piqued Korra's interest, Asami frowned.

“Korra?” Asami raised her eyebrows as she noted the redness of Korra's face. It was distinctly different from the blush she had wanted to incite. “What's going on?”

Korra turned to her, mortified, “I don't even know! I...

“... I think Lady Azula and Ty Lee just tried to give me advice on having sex with you...” Korra whispered conspiratorially into Asami's ear.

The boisterous laugh that erupted from Asami was a far cry from the sympathy Korra had hoped for. Several of their friends looked at them in confusion before returning to their own conversations and various flirtations. Korra buried her face in Naga's fur to hide her embarrassment.

When Asami's laughing calmed, she asked, “What exactly did they have to say?” Her eyes twinkled, the humor not having fully worn off.

Korra kept her face in Naga's shoulder while Naga craned her neck to lick Korra as best she could. Peaking one eye out at Asami, Korra muffled out a reply. “They thought I had no idea how to touch you. I think they were moments away from drawing a freaking diagram.”

Asami struggled to stifle another laugh, but ultimately failed. At least this time she was not quite so loud. Korra lifted her head to glare at her properly. “Sorry, sorry. Maybe you should have let them give you some pointers, though. Couldn't hurt.”

“It could too hurt! It could hurt my ability to keep my soul in my body!” Korra squawked indignantly. She paused in thought before half-shouting, “And wait a second! You think I _need_ tips?!”

A mischievous smirk graced Asami's lips. _You're more than fine, actually, but might as well have a little fun with this._

Asami pursed her lips and tilted her head. “Well...”

Korra jumped away from Asami, mouth ajar. “I! I can't believe this!”

“I mean, did you _ever_ see any diagrams? I'm just saying, maybe they would've proved more useful than you think. Rein in some of the hit and miss.” She knew exactly how much this would provoke Korra, and was satisfied to see blue eyes widen in alarm before narrowing.

“I wasn't _formally_ taught, no. But you know I'm way better than I was at first! And you said even back then it was pretty good!”

Noticing Asami's lips twitch slightly, Korra realized this was all just a big tease. She smirked. She could do Asami one better.

Asami hesitated when Korra suddenly started smirking. “What?”

“You _know_ how good I am.” Smugness filled Korra's tone as her eyes narrowed in accusation.

Before Asami could respond, Korra swept up into her space. Staring intently into Asami's eyes, Korra grinned when pink bloomed on Asami's cheeks. Korra pulled Asami to her by her waist. She waited for the moment to build before kissing her wife senseless. Her hands started to roam, gently caressing all of the publicly decent places she knew turned Asami on.

The next second, she was gone.

Asami's eyes fluttered open, confused as to why the borderline make-out session had suddenly ended. Korra had already strutted halfway across the room, calling out to Bolin to chat. “K-korra, wait!” Asami pouted and reached an arm out after Korra.

By the time Asami got to Korra's side, Bolin had noticed the look on her face. He glanced at Opal, unsure what they should do. Opal quickly grabbed his hand. “We should let you guys get going. We'll do a married couples date night sometime after you get back, all right?” She dragged Bolin away, not wanting to play a part in whatever nonsense the newlyweds were up to. Shaking her head, she hoped Korra and Asami would stop with the public foreplay already.

Alone again, Asami glared at Korra. Korra didn't even look sheepish, not one hint of shame. Only a wildly confident grin adorned her face. That only frustrated Asami all the more.

“Korra, what was that? I thought... I assumed that was the start of our honeymoon.” Asami grumbled.

Korra quirked an eyebrow. “I was under the impression I needed more sex advice...” She smiled, pleased that she'd gotten Asami so riled up so easily. ' _Should've let them give me tips' my ass._

Asami apparently had already forgotten that conversation. That only made Korra prouder of her ability to seduce her lover. She continued, “Maybe you'd like to take that statement back?”

The red and silver dress Asami had changed into after the ceremony had become somewhat disheveled—undoubtedly Korra's handiwork. She smoothed it out, stood straight, and conceded.

“Like you said—I _know_ you're good.” Asami shrugged. “It was just a good opportunity to tease. C'mon, you get that.”

Korra relented. “Yeah, I do. And maybe we can have a laugh about the whole thing later. But for now I gotta say, I'm tired of hanging around here.” Her eyes softened as she spoke. She placed a hand on Asami's shoulder.

Some of Korra's hair had gotten loose from the Water Tribe formal style it had been in all day. Asami tenderly brushed it back behind Korra's ear. “You know, you really are very good. But even if you weren't, all we'd have to do is work on it. I'd love you even if you sucked in bed. I'd love you no matter what.”

The pair admired each other's eyes for a moment. “I'd love you no matter what, too. Even if you teased me all the time.” Korra took Asami's hand and kissed it softly. “How about we go and I show you just how good I am all over again?”

“Is that your only motivation to start our honeymoon?”

“Of course not. The main draw is getting to show you how much I love you for a whole week. We're gonna be romantic saps. And we're gonna make love. Probably a lot. But mostly I just want to officially start our lives together.”

They exchanged a chaste kiss, both smiling into it.

With that, Korra whisked Asami up in her arms and climbed onto Naga. One of Korra's hands held Naga's reins, while the other wrapped around Asami. The teasing forgotten on both sides, Asami cupped Korra's cheek and pulled her into another kiss. Korra motioned for Naga to take them away. The newlyweds rode off together into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed by my own writing. It's just because of the topic, honestly, but yeesh. You'd think I'd stop writing on this topic??? But I am not that wise???
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own LoK or the characters.


End file.
